December 27th with a bottle of pills
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] [NejiHina sad story]I just want to make a NejiHina's sad story oneshot, so sorry if the story is suck, ok? WARNING, characters death!.


**Author: **mangaFrEAk19930

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, the idea does

**Pairing: **NejiHina

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**--ONE SHOT--**

**December 27th with a bottle of pills**

Neji always couldn't sleep.

At first, he would go to bed and tried to sleep. Then, he would have a nightmare and couldn't sleep again. That time, he would take a pill to sleep, so, he could sleep and woke at 4 am.

December 27th

Neji did love the date.

December 27th, was the first time he met Hinata. 15 years later after that, he started going out with Hinata. A year after that, Hiashi gave his bless.

Since that day, they always sleep together. And since that day, Neji didn't have a nightmare again and don't need pills.

December 20th xxxx

Neji went on mission. He decided to propose Hinata at December 27th, her birthday. He had bought the wedding ring.

December 27th xxxx-00.00 am

Neji backed from mission. When, he was in way, Sakura ran to her.

"Haruno-san? What's up?" he asked.

"Hi-Hinata…." She answered, panted.

Neji's eyes wided, when he heard Hinata's name.

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Hinata? What's up with Hinata, Haruno?!" He shook her.

"S-She…" she cried.

"Haruno-san!!" He yelled.

"She sacrificed herself in her mission. Now, in hospital" Sakura sobbed.

Then, Neji ran to hospital. He went to operation room's way. There, he could see all their friends, Jounins, and families sat. Frustrated. They seemed have a big problem. Neji went to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, how is Hinata?" he asked, panted.

"Tsunade-sama is operating her" Hiashi answered, his hand in his face and he frowned.

Not a minute after that, Tsunade came out. Her face didn't say well. Neji and the others afraid of the news that they will hear.

"Tsunade-sama! How is Hinata!?" Neji asked.

Before Tsunade could answer him, they could hear 'Tiiiiiiit' from the cardiogram.

Hiashi blanked, and the others shocked. They pretended didn't hear anything, but couldn't.

Neji shocked. He ran to the room, went to his Hinata.

He took her hand and held it tight.

"Say, Hinata! You're just acting! Wake and with your smile, say 'sorry to make you care'!! Say 'I'm fine'!!!! Hinata!! Could you hear me?! Please, wake up!! I'll do anything!! So, please Hinata!!!" He cried.

His friends cried, too. They couldn't help it. One of their best friends had just left then without saying a word.

Afternoon.

They made a funeral for Hinata. Her name written in the memories' stone.

And that day was rain. Hinata always loved rain.

After funeral, Neji went to Hyuuga's training Background. He usually trained with Hinata in there. Laughing. Crying. Fighting. Comforting. And many others moments they shared together.

He turned his head to sky.

"Could you see that, Hinata? Everyone is crying for you, thinking of you. And will never forget you" He stopped.

_Could you hear that? Even the sky is crying for you._

_What can I do without you, Hinata? I'm nothing without you beside me._

_Why you leave me? Is it the reply because I almost killed you at the Chuunin Exam?_

_I couldn't cry again. I don't have a tear anymore. You've taken it, yesterday, with my life._

_I don't need anything again if you're not with me._

Neji couldn't sleep again.

He had lost his best medicine. So, he took his pill again.

Two pills…still he couldn't sleep.

Four pills…still couldn't.

Then, he took the bottle and ate all the pills.

Hiashi was thinking about Neji.

He sure, Neji was the most depressed person to fight the fact now.

He stood up opened the door, went to upstairs, to the room in front of Hinata's room, Neji's room.

He put his room there, so he could protect her whenever.

"Neji?" He knocked his room.

No answer.

He knocked again, "Neji?"

Still no answer.

Hiashi got impatient. "Listen, I know you're depressed about Hinata, but can't you open the door?"

Still no answer.

"Neji?" He opened the door.

He shocked. There, he could see Neji laid on the floor. Not breathing.

"Neji! Neji!" He slapped him.

"Hanabi!!" He called.

She came, sobbed, "What's up, father?" She asked, then he saw Neji.

"N-Nii-san?" She stepped back.

"What are you doing, Hanabi!? Call Tsunade-sama, now!!" He yelled.

"H-Hai" She answered as she ran to Hokage's Office.

Neji did love December 27th.

Now, how he loathed it.

But, there was no need for it, because, he don't need the day or pill again. He would stay forever with his Hinata.

**-END-**


End file.
